The Love Child's Story
by iPinayNinja
Summary: What if Hades and Persephone met before her abduction? What if they had a secret love child before they married? Follow Alexander Demetri as he tells the true story of his mother's claimed abduction! -My version of the rape of Persephone myth.ReadnReview!
1. Introduction

"Yo! Alex, cuz, wait up!" Alastor yelled, running towards me. Oh. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexander Demetri, son of Persephone and Hades. The glorious rulers of the Underworld. Oh, and that's my cousin Alastory, son of Zeus and Hera. Zeus was angry about a nymph rejecting him and committing suicide. He found Hera in her garden and found a way to let out his anger. Afterwards, Alastor Rheanne was conceived.

"Yes, 'Lastor?"

Alastor was only 14 and was already on his way on becoming a chef and an actor in the mortal world. I was 17 and getting ready for becoming the official prince of the Underworld. I looked like my father, but I had my mother's Earthy green eyes. I had shoulder black hair and was wearing my favorite jacket. I had Supra Muska Skytop II Charcoal Grey Canvas shoes from Zumies. I wore a green sleeveless v-neck top with a hood and a gray t-shirt. My skinnies were loose and light gray with a blue checkered belt.

Alastor looked like Hera with her red hair and green eyes that the original three daughters of Khronos and Rhea shared. His hair was like Gregg Sulkin's on Wizards of Waverly Place. He had on a blue and white striped cardigan and a dark gray Holister v-neck. He wore loose skinnies too but black and light brown flip flops. He didn't look anything like Zeus, but his personality resembled his father. They were both devious but he loved to plot schemes with Hermes.

"Ares keeps telling me aunt Seph was abducted! Is that true?" he wailed.

Ares. Of course. Alastor preferred Hephaestus over that sadistic god. Hephaestus had divorced Aphrodite a couple years ago but she always came back to him. She always needed comforting from someone who actually understood her situation of being judged by their appearance alone. Still, she goes with Ares every night yet, she told me she was falling for the fire god.

I knew he saw my father as a father figure due to his father going around with mortal women and conceiving children with them. Sighing, I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous my mom picked my dad over him."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad told me that granny Demeter wanted my mom to marry a god. So she asked Zeus for some consorts. Zeus sent her Ares, Hermes, and Apollo. Hephaestus had liked her too, but he knew she would end up with somebody else other than those three."

"What does that have to do with the abduction?"

"Well you see my dear cousin. This was the start. That story about my dad watching my mom in her fields every day? Their just myths just like when the mortals think of us. It never happened. Truth was, my mom and dad planned for her little 'abduction.'" I chuckled.

"And? What happened next?" his eyes held much curiousity just as mine did when my parents told me the story when I was 10.

I smiled softly and led him to a bench in the garden. We sat down and he crossed his legs and stared at me, expecting me to continue. I looked at him and laughed.

"Alright. I'll tell you the story. Listen carefully."

Such a short introduction. Review please!(: It's my first story so please, not much criticism. I'm very sensitive. Tell me if you like the story!


	2. The Meeting

Hades' POV

"I hate these," I thought, looking at the invitation Hermes sent me.

"_To Lord Hades_," it addressed, " _You are invited to a ball held at the Great Hall of Olympus for the coronation of the daughter of Zeus and Demeter."_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. A new goddess? Oh boy, Zeus just can't keep it in his pants. Oh? Demeter? Good gods, Hera must not be happy about that. I chuckled dryly and went to my chambers to get ready.

"Thanatos," I said.

"Yes, my lord," Thanatos stated appearing besides me. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Prepare my chariot," I said while adjusting my cloak. "I must go to Olympus for this new goddess."

Without a word, he went and prepared my midnight black chariot. Sighing, I turned towards my mirrior. I wore a black toga and a black cloak with brown sandals with white straps. I combed my dark brown hair that was shoulder length. It looked like Kaname Kuran's from Vampire Knight. I swear, Matsuri Hino stalked me and copied my hair. Can't help that it's beautiful. Walking towards the dresser, I put on my Puka Shell Necklace (for men) and my golden bracer on my left arm.

"My lord, your chariot is ready," Thanatos confirmed.

"Thank you Thanatos. Continue the good work."

I walked out of my chambers and into the stables. My wonderful black chariot had my white pegasi, but they were about to hide their wings. The earth opened and I flew out of the Underworld and onto Olympus. I parked my chariot next to Apollo's bright yellow chariot. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the halls to the Great Hall of Olympus. Shutting my eyes, I opened them when I opened the white double French doors made out of marble. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice me and I was grateful. That was, until someone broke my stride.

"Brother Hades!" Zeus boomed.

"You're such a mood killer," I thought.

Hestia got up and walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome. Please, sit," Hestia gestured towards the table that was visible to everyone. The table contained the original six. There was an extra goddess, but her backed was turned and she sat next to Demeter. I guessed that she was the new goddess. Looking at the others, I saw Demeter and Poseidon nod at me in acknowledgement. Hera gave me a smile and I returned it. I quickly averted my attention to the other gods, hoping that they didn't see me smiling. Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not mean or anything, but I've got an Underworld reputation to keep up. Walking with Hestia, she showed me my chair. Luckily, I sat between Hera and Hestia, my normal siblings. The other three were even more conceited than Aphrodite. I glanced over at the daughter of Demeter. My eyes slightly widened, taking in her beauty. She seemed to notice and gave a small smile of amusement as she saw me gaping.

She looked like Demeter, but more beautiful. Earthly green eyes just as my sisters and mother, white bandage cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her long, brunette hair looked like Kim Kardashian's but longer and more beautiful. Her neck adorned a gold pendant that ended a bit over her cleavage.

"Brother!" Zeus' annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. "You missed Persephone's coronation! What is your reason?"

"Forgive me, Zeus. The dead never rests," I joked.

"Hmph. The same reason as always. Persephone, come here."

So, the beautiful young maiden's name was Persephone? The bringer of destruction. Fascinating. Persephone's heels clicked as she walked. I stood and held out my hand. Smiling, she put her hand on mines, showing no fear.

"Congratulations," I said seductively. I dipped my head to kiss her hand, never taking my eyes off of her. She blushed and I thought it was cute.

"Thank you, Lord Hades."

Time went on face. Persephone and I were staring into each other's eyes as the others talked about mortals, politics, and how to improve the world for the mortals. I knew they weren't serious because they don't give a damn for the mortals. The mortals experience their anger and most die. And where do they go? To me, of course. But does anybody care about good ol' Hades? Nope! They all care about themselves. The mortals could stop worshiping them and they wouldn't even notice, save for a few that actually care about the mortals.

When they lost interest in the conversation, they departed towards the other gods, leaving me and my beautiful maiden. Zeus, as usual, flirted with the nymphs. Hera and Demeter listened to Apollo on his lyre and the Muses. Hera held a sad expression on her face. Hestia went to her hearth which was at the middle of the Hall. There she tended her flames while the other calm gods watched and talked among themselves calmly. Poseidon dance with Amphitrite on the dance floor. They were doing the salsa. At least he cared for his wife, even while cheating on her. What's up with all the gods and infidelity?

My thoughts broke when Persephone stood up and walked out of the Hall quietly. She looked over her shoulder at me before she exited without nobody noticing her. Instinctively, I stood and followed her until we reached Aphrodite's room. She paused at the door, took at deep breath, and turned the doorknob. Fully knowing where this was going, I still followed her inside.

Like? Hate? Review! Sorry, I write short chapters!


	3. Concieved

Persephone's POV

The first thing I did when I awoke was run to the bathroom. Reaching the sink, I threw up. No. This can't be possible! I stared at the calendar on the wall. April 12, a week and 2 days after my coronation. Wait, April 12? That meant I was 5 days late for my period!

"Kore, honey, are you alright?" my mother's voice filled with concern came from the other side of the door.

"Yes mother! Just… ah… getting ready to bathe!"

"Alright darling! Hurry, we must leave for Olympus soon!"

Olympus? That means… there's a possibility Hades will be there! I squealed. The last time I talked to Hades was yesterday, in my private forest. He's charming really, I love him, but he doesn't need to know that yet. I giggled, picturing his face in my pool. Wait. What am I doing? He knocked me up! But, he deserves to know. It's his child anyways. But, what if he doesn't care? Doesn't acknowledge the child as his? Disown? Will he watch him grow up? Will he be a part of his life? I thought about questions like these while I sat in the tub.

"Persephone! Come now child. Our presence is requested."

I pushed away my thoughts and exited the tub. I dried myself and my hair. I went to my closet and found a presentable dress for Hades. I dressed in a white off-shoulder mini dress, wore Rocket Dogs Women's Memories Shoes classical Flats that was made from black Thai silk. I put my lucky black skull necklace that Hades gave me on the day we met. It's amazing what a simple coronation can do to you. Mother let's me dress more like a woman and less like a child, save for Hades' Spongebob pajamas that he lent me. His pajamas smelled like his cologne, or was it his natural scent? Anyways, it smells gooooood. I walked outside of my room and teleported with my mother onto Olympus.

I was glad that the meeting was not until half an hour. I used the time to wander the halls. The thoughts of the child I was carrying flooded back into her mind until she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw my Hades. He wiggled his eye brows and made me laugh. I loved his sense of humor, it's as if he was blessed by Thalia, the muse of comedy.

"Hm? What's wrong?" his worried voice asked.

"Ah! Hades!" I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes. Hades. Now, what's bothering you, love?" He smiled a genuine smiled that he told me that he only reserved for me. The gesture made my heart flutter and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hades… if I were ever to… oh, I don't know. Get pregnant with your child what would you do?"

He laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"I would take care of it, of course! Why would you even ask such a thi-" He stopped mid sentence as realization dawned over him.

"Are you… carrying my child?"

I looked away, tears streaming down my face.

"Look, I understand if you don't want the child but, it's-"

"I love you."

My eyes widened and I snapped my head towards him.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me!"

I laughed and jumped on him.

"Oh Hades! I love you too!" I kissed him fiercely.

"Become my queen," he said as we broke away.

"I wish too. But, my mother…"

"I will take care of her."

I grinned and took hold of his hand. He lead me towards the meeting room with five minutes to spared.

I felt it. I felt his deep brown eyes boring holes into my body. I hardly payed attention as Zeus talked. On my mind was the happiest thing in the world. Becoming Hades' Queen, Wife, and Mother to his children. My world seem to freeze as I started to day dream.

"Mommy, look!" our son announced, holding a caterpillar in his tiny hands.

"Daddy! He won't leave me alone! The caterpillar's scaring me!" our daughter wailed.

"Alexander Demetri, you leave your sister alone. Macaria Hestia, don't worry. It's just a bug," scolded Hades in a very fatherly tone.

I giggled at the thought. Wrong move. Soon, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Is something funny, Lady Persephone?" smirked Hades.

I glared.

"No Lord Hades. Just thinking about a joke one of my mother's nymphs told me," I feigned a hate smile.

Zeus cleared his throat," Well then, if you two are done bickering, let's continue."

I mentally groaned. This meeting is so boring, I'm a minor goddess! I don't even think I should be here. Wait. What did he say? Another party? Hosted by Dionysus? Bad choice, his parties always started good, then fun, then everyone's dancing and drunk, and then someone fights, and finally, people passing out right on the spot.

**Haha! Thanks for the reviews, I feel like I'm rushing towards the climax. But there's going to be a lot of drama with Demeter, Rhea, Hades, Hera, Persephone, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus. Those chapters are going to take time as I plan out what to write. Anyways, Macaria Hestia is their first daughter according to Wikipedia because of their forced union thingy. Hestia is just her middle name like Demetri for Alex's. I guess I put Hestia because Hestia is the one who Hades talked to in their daddy's stomach. I always imagined Hades actually being able to have children, just not in the Underworld. So basically, if he and Seph wanted kids, they would have to do it in her garden in the upper world. Plus, I want Seph to have Hades with a sense of humor so she'd never be bored.**


	4. A Party and A Motive

Hades' POV

Thank Gaea that "meeting" was over. It seemed more like party planning than a meeting. The Titans, the ones who helped in the Titan war, were coming to Olympus to visit. Rhea, my wonderful mother, was going to attend. As well as a couple others that I don't care about. Everyone left leaving me, Hera, and Zeus.

"Zeus," I said, look at him.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask for your permission."

"Permission? For what?"

"To marry Persephone."

Zeus pondered while rubbing his chin. He was about to answer when Hera butted in.

"Zeus! Give him permission. I have seen that they will have the happiest marriage of the gods," she said sorrowful.

"Very well," he agreed. "But what about the consorts I sent De-"

"Leave that to me," Hera winked. Now this was the Hera I knew. Kind, teasing, and above all, happy. Suddenly, Rhea burst into the room.

"Oh my darling son Hades!" She came over and hugged me.

"You've grown to be a handsome man! You too Zeus," she said to him neutrally.

"Hera! Come, my beautiful daughter!"

Hera came over with a small smile at a fuming Zeus.

"Mother. I've missed you," Hera told her when she finally stood in front of her. They embraced each other tightly. Then, they turned to me.

"Hades, Hera has told me of Persephone. I will help you marry her. But for now, we have a party to enjoy! Woo!" Mother squealed and ran towards the Grand Hall.

Silence.

"She acts just like a kid," I said.

Zeus and Hera nodded in agressment. We walked in silence towards the Hall. Nymphs and Goddesses and Titanesses were dancing around Apollo's 'Dj Sun-Crazy' booth. Dionysus was out distributing the wine and Hestia tended her flames.

"Uncle!" I turned and saw Hephaestus, my favorite nephew.

"Hello, nephew."

Now, Hephaestus is not **UGLY.**You stupid mortals over exaggerated on his ugliness. He was only ugly because of his leg. No one notices his face because the first time they hear his name, they look down and see his leg. Truth to be told, if you actually look, his looks rivaled Eros. He had shoulder-length reddish brownish hair with bangs that occasionally fell over his eyes. He had crutches and a green cast on his right leg that was full of signatures from various gods and goddesses. Maybe, just maybe, there were some Titans. Most of the signatures were from his mortal lovers. He wore a white toga and a white hooded cape. His eyes were blue like Zeus from afar, but close up, it held the beautiful green that my sisters and mother shared. Heph came over to a bench and sat down. I followed.

"So I heard you are going to marry Seph." He held a sly smirk on his face.

"Yes. How did you know?" I slightly started to panic. If he knew, that may mean others did as well. But what surprised me was that he laughed a laugh that would charm any nymph, mortal, or goddess.

"Mother." Well, that made sense. Hera love Hephaestus, was he was her favorite child. I nodded.

"She wanted me to give you some ideas on how to escape Demeter. I can't think of anything but an abduction. Of course, you must plan it out with Persephone. Wait here, I'll go get her."

With that he went and fetched Persephone. Looking around I saw him stop, staring sadly at something. Following his gaze, I sighed. Aphrodite was at it again. Ohho! Not Ares, but Apollo! Scanning the room again, I saw Artemis glaring at her with jealousy.

I looked back and saw Hephaestus leaving the Hall.

"Hades?" a voice said from behind. Looking up, I saw Persephone.

"Hello, love," I smiled as she sat down next to me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She took the opportunity to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Heph told me you had a plan." I chuckled.

"Yes, he really is a nice guy. 'Tis a shame Aphrodite cheats on him. They would have beautiful children and he would make a wonderful father," I commented, anger creeping upon me as I thought about how sad my nephew was with that slut.

"I agree. Aphrodite must stop spreading her legs and care for her husband as he cared for her. Quite a sad story if you ask me. Hephaestus just lets her infidelity slide while she goes off like how the humans picture Hera. She goes and tries to destroy his children and lovers. He doesn't do that!" she raised her voice.

"Shh. People will hear. Your mother cannot know that we are together, she will be frightened."

"Apologies, my lord," she told me seductively. I groaned as she kissed my neck.

"Ahh… not in public, later, in your chambers."

She giggled and stopped her wonderful motions. I sighed.

"Do you want to know the plan or not?"

"Of course!"

"Well, Heph gave me the idea of an abduction."


	5. Hiatus

UMGUMGUMG. UPDATE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. WRITER'S BLOCK. LOST INSPIRATION. ETC. BUT I PLAN ON MAKING A NEW STORY STARTING TONIGHT! IT'LL BE ABOUT ALEXANDER OF COURSE BUT IT WON'T BE ABOUT HxP (MAYBE A LITTLE). YADA-YADA. ILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IN A LITTLE WHEN I GET MORE INSPIRATION. SO THIS IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.

PS; IT TURNS OUT I DELETED THE FOLDER THAT CONTAINED ALL "The Love Child's Story" STUFF. OTL! Ahh. Oh wells, things will turn out fine.


End file.
